Online computer sites, and other online multiuser applications, sometimes provide content ancillary to a main or primary type of content. For example, certain online social networking sites allow their users to play small or so-called “mini” games against each other. Users enjoy these games for a number of reasons, including that they provide an easy and convenient diversion from the main content. They also provide an additional way for users to interact with each other.
However, if a user is not associated with the site or multiuser application, then that user cannot enjoy the ancillary content along with those who are so associated. For example, if the user is not a member of a social networking site, then that user cannot play mini-games along with their friends who are members of the social networking site.